Duthcloim
| capital = | area = Menzoberranzan, Northdark | size = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertype = | government = | languages = | races = Drow | religion = | currency = | reckoning = DR | population1 = 8,000 drow, 10,000 non-drow | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiance = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = }} Duthcloim, also known as Manyfolk, was a district in the drow city of Menzoberranzan. Description The district of Duthcloim surrounded the Bazaar and the Clawrift, a huge chasm in the center of the city. Its narrow streets were filled with shops and three-story tallhouses carved from stalagmites. Patrols deterred most open crime. Duthcloim was known for being the most colorful, diverse, and tolerant district of the city. It was home to many merchants and family houses (both noble and commoner). Nearly all drow commoners in Menzoberranzan lived in or had originated in Duthcloim. Many noble houses maintained secondary (often secret) houses in the district. Many non-drow lived in this district and were generally treated peaceably by all but noble-born drow, but they were not allowed to openly worship any deity but Lolth. Drow living in the neighboring district of West Wall, which had few (if any) shops, preferred to shop in Duthcloim. Locations Noble houses *House Auvryndar *House Oblodra: Located on a cliff face between two "fingers" of the Clawrift. Other Houses * Bluirren: Makers of sausages. * Darnruel * Del'Hluanter * Del'Ygana * Do'Ilisharr * Drael Tuabbar * Klendara * Quel'tlarn * Ulaver: Makers of a sweet green wine. Shops and business * Alessra's Couches: Massage house. * The Black Gloves: Massage house. * Bluirren's Fine Sausages: Butcher. * The Cathlyre: Aviary to purchase surface-world birds for pets, targets, or fine roasts. * Faeera's Floating Plants: Exotic plants and flowers from the surface and below. * Gaussaun's Coins. * Jhulaye's Legendary Caresses: Massage house. * Maelchyra's Massages: Massage house. * Nullfein Stables: Stables. * Orlarbryn's House: Massage house. * The Pampered Drow: Massage house. * Rhauvais' Arms: Exotic weapons (especially concealed and venomed weapons for nobles). Run by Rhauvais del'Ygana. * Shairsteel's: Massage house. * Talnilee's Meats: Butcher. * Ulaver's Winegoblet: Family winery. * Vickah's Boots * Vilteern's Fine Chains: A chain-maker. Merchants * Baelaskros Do'Ilisharr: Bulk food (especially grain and dates). * Bhaern del'Hluanter: Crates, chests, and carts. * Du'arthe Klendara: Textiles. * Sh'aun Darnruel: Fashionable clothing and body augmentation. * Tlar Quel'tlarn: Metal smithing, locksmithing, and gemsetting. * Uluruela Drael Tuabbar: Clothing and travel goods. Uluruela was secretly the main agent for the Sept of Ill'Ghact in Menzoberranzan. Taverns *Shadowcloak Pit *Mauryn's Deep * The Deep Dragon's Lair * The Spiderdrink * The Dancing Dwarf * Filaril's Firewind Flagons * The Quynstone Pit * Ormyth's Tankard * Arachar's Pit * Myrinzar's Chasm * The Sign of the Azmyth * Droblyn's * The Cup and Lizard * Tier Llochl * The Emerald Pit * The Rothé Rampart * Shondarl's References Category:Wards Category:Locations in Menzoberranzan Category:Locations in the Northdark Category:Locations in the Upperdark Category:Locations in the Underdark Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Districts of Menzoberranzan